Formulario para salir con mi hija
by Kira Dumont
Summary: James Potter quiere que Lily Evans le acompañe a dar una vuelta, pero por el camino choca con un obstáculo inesperado.


**Formulario para salir con mi hija**

Las Navidades son una época preciosa. Son días de descanso tras las clases, estar en familia, ver a tus amigos y pasártelo bien. Tirar horas y horas haciendo sólo lo que te gusta y ponerte hasta arriba de dulces para que luego, cuando empieces las clases de nuevo, te mires al espejo con el uniforme puesto y pienses "Dios, me parezco a mi tía Theresa" (sí, esa, la de las fajas de talla XXXL y las faldas como carpas de circo).

Además, las calles inglesas se llenan de nieve, luces de colores, y hace frío todas las horas del día, por lo que quedarse en casa es una bendición. Estar calentito, en tu sofá o tirado en tu cama, en pijama, con unos calcetines blancos y esponjosos y leyendo un libro o viendo la televisión… eso que siempre queremos hacer, justo cuando tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos. Y, probablemente fuera de casa, chupando frío y empapándote con la puñetera nieve del demonio que se te mete por todas partes aún y cuando llevas un anorak tan hermético que pareces una fiambrera.

Gracias al Cielo, Lily Evans tenía la suerte de que su madre hubiera elegido a su hermana para llevar a cabo la ardua tarea de ir a comprar la comida para la cena de Nochebuena, que sería al día siguiente con otras diez personas (entre las que estaba la famosa tía-carpa-de-circo). Así que ella se había quedado cómodamente en casa, embutida en su chándal negro viejo y leyendo uno de los libros que se había llevado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts tirada de mala manera en un sillón junto a la chimenea encendida. Era en momentos como esos en los que realmente apreciaba la paz de su hogar. Su padre, mientras tanto, trabajaba en el viejo Bentley que se acababa de comprar, limpiándolo y arreglándolo en el garaje.

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta principal de la casa, la pelirroja gruñó molesta por tener que levantarse de su trono. Aun así, arrastró los pies calzados en zapatillas de tela blanca hasta el recibidor y abrió para recibir a la última persona del mundo que habría esperado encontrarse allí.

- ¡Potter! – exclamó, y del susto se le escapó la puerta de las manos, estampándosele en la cara al pobre chico. - ¡Perdón¿Estás bien?

- Vale, Lily, no esperaba una bienvenida muy cordial, pero esto ha sido cruel – repuso él, frotándose la nariz, colorada por el golpe.

Lily le quitó la mano de la cara para comprobar que, aparte de tenerla colorada, no había habido más daños. James esbozó una sonrisa al sentir su mano caliente rozando la piel helada por el viento.

- Venga, vístete. – le dijo, y ella apartó las manos como si le hubiese mordido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te vistas. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

- Que te lo has creído. Me vas a perdonar, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer – Lily levantó el libro que había dejado en la mesita junto a la puerta.

- ¿"Los años perdidos de Merlín"? Te tenía en más alta estima que eso – James sacudió la cabeza, pero volvió a sonreír rápidamente – Bueno, tienes suerte que haya venido a rescatarte de tu aburrimiento. Vístete. Si te pones algo sexy, te invito a cenar.

- Sueña, Potter, sueña. – y, esa vez, Lily sí que trató intencionadamente de cerrarle la puerta en los morros.

El pie de James se interpuso ante la puerta.

- No te resistas, Evans – dijo el chico, con tono suplicante, como si eso lo cansase mucho ya – Seamos sinceros de una vez: yo me muero por que aceptes venir conmigo, y tú lo llevas deseando desde que te propuse quedar por primera vez, allá por cuarto año¡así que liberémonos de prejuicios y hagámoslo de una vez!

Lily arqueó una ceja.

- Lo de salir, digo – se apresuró a corregir él.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de replicar algo sarcástico y cortante cuando una voz grave y potente desde el interior de la casa llamó la atención de ambos.

- ¡Lils¿Por qué tienes abierta la…? – a espaldas de la chica, un hombre bastante alto y corpulento apareció en camiseta de manga corta y limpiándose las manos con un trapo viejo lleno de manchas negras de aceite de coche. - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó, con brusquedad.

- Papá, James. James, mi padre, Mark Evans. Y James ya se iba. – añadió ella, rápidamente.

Pero Mark Evans no parecía tener la misma idea que su hija sobre ese punto. Se adelantó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, invitando a James a entrar. Al principio, James se había sentido intimidado por la presencia del suegro potencial, pero ante este gesto se relajó. Gran error, pequeño Gryffindor…

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba era que ese par se hiciesen colegas. Luego sí que ya no habría forma de pararle los pies al chico. Pero cuando se percató del tono de voz de su padre, que en tiempos pasados había precedido a situaciones embarazosas y peligrosas, sonrió. James iba a pasarlas canutas y a ella le vendría genial. Los siguió hasta el salón. Ahora, el libro que había dejado a medias le parecía basura comparado con la que se avecinaba.

- Así que… tú eres el chaval que ha estado acosando a mi hija¿no?

Ahí fue cuando James se echó a temblar de nuevo. Los dos hombres se sentaron frente a frente en el salón. Lily se quedó de pie, tras el sofá de dos plazas, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo y dispuesta a no perderse una palabra. Su padre, de nuevo, había pensado por otros derroteros.

- Lils, cariño¿por qué no nos preparas algo para merendar¿Un té y unas galletas de las de tu madre o algo, por favor?

La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego se percató de que podría escuchar muy bien desde la cocina y así James perdería algo de aplomo. Estaba segura de que iba a disfrutar viendo al gran James Potter perder su habitual seguridad en sí mismo. Y ya había asumido que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona cruel por ello. Sonrió, encantadora.

- Claro. – asintió, y desapareció hacia la cocina, dispuesta a importar el té desde la India y a hacer la galletas a mano para dejar solo a James el mayor tiempo posible.

Mark Evans, por su parte, dejó el trapo sucio sobre sus piernas y observó al chico de gafas de arriba abajo. En realidad, por lo que Lily le había contado, simpatizaba bastante con él. No había más que oír a su hija para comprender que, tarde o temprano, terminaría aceptando alguna de las propuestas y pasaría lo inevitable. Por lo que sabía de ambos (y de su hija sabía bastante), eran tal para cual.

Ahora sólo le quedaba comprobar que él fuese lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

James se obligó a mantener la vista fija en los ojos de ese hombre, pero le estaba costando un dolor de muelas conseguirlo. El señor Evans lo intimidaba, y eso era la primera vez que le sucedía. ¿Y si resultaba que no lo consideraba suficiente para Lily¿Y si metía la gamba y acababa recibiendo una paliza de un padre furioso¿Y si (y esto era lo peor) era el padre de la pelirroja quien se acababa colgando de él?

¡No podría soportarlo!

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo Mark Evans, y a James le sonó a "muerte, lenta, dolorosa" - ¿Cómo te llamas? Nombre completo, por favor – y el hombre de espaldas cuadradas sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo de un cajón de la mesilla junto al sofá.

- Ehm… James Potter.

- ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

- Marzo de 1960.

- ¿Antecedentes penales?

- … No.

El señor Evans tomaba nota de todo. O, al menos, eso creía James, que estaba flipando el dolby surround, y eso que todavía no existía. En realidad, el padre de Lily estaba haciendo la lista de la compra, pero el chaval no tenía por qué saberlo.

- ¿Media de estudios?

- 9,5.

- ¿9,5? – Mark enarcó una ceja reprobatoriamente.

- Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera…

- Ya. – pero el tono dejaba traslucir que allí, el único que podía permitirse fallos, era él. - ¿Eres donante de órganos? No, más importante… ¿Te gustaría serlo?

James, que sudaba como un pollo, miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, rogando por que Lily apareciese de una maldita vez con el té y las puñeteras galletas, pero allí sólo estaba el gato mirándole igual de mal que el padre de la chica.

- N-no lo he pensado.

- Piénsalo y házmelo saber antes de que te vayas – el señor Evans no especificó cómo iba a irse, y anotó en la lista de la compra traer hilo dental, que se le había olvidado – Ahora quiero que completes unas sencillas frases¿está bien?

- S-sí señor.

- Si me disparasen, el último sitio al que me gustaría que lo hicieran sería…

A James, a estas alturas, ya se le habían puesto los testículos de corbata. Se oyó una áspera tos en la cocina. Lily se estaba partiendo de risa y se había atragantado con un trozo de galleta.

- Lily, cariño¿estás bien? – preguntó su padre, sin dejar de mirar a James.

- Sí papá, tranquilo.

- Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro… - Mark hizo una pequeña anotación más en la agenda: leche. Claro que el chico Potter lo que pensó era que ya estaba trazando un plan para matarle. – Veamos… ¿qué significa "no toques a mi hija" para ti? En veinte palabras o menos.

James tragó saliva.

- ¿Nada de contacto físico? – probó suerte.

- Me gusta tu forma de captar las ideas. ¿En qué fue lo primero que te fijaste al conocer a mi hija? Déjame darte un consejo, si lo que vas a decir empieza por T o C, vete saliendo de esta casa y mira por encima de tu hombro al hacerlo.

Se oyó un golpe en la cocina. Lily acababa de caerse al suelo de la risa y ahora no podía levantarse. Estaba ahí, tirada sobre los azulejos…

- Lils, pequeña¿seguro que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar su padre, alzando la voz.

- Sí, papá. Es que se me ha caído la bandeja.

James aprovechó ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo para rezar. "Jesús, Alá, Buda¡os quiero a todos!"

- Vamos con la última pregunta. Esta tiene un bonus. ¿Qué quieres ser _si_ creces?

- Ca-cazador de magos tenebrosos… señor – tartamudeó él, como pudo.

El señor Evans asintió y anotó lo último en la lista de la compra: filetes de pavo. Pobre chaval, parecía que lo estaban llevando al matadero. Pero si su hija no se molestaba en rescatarlo es que él no estaba haciendo nada que a ella no le gustase.

- Bueno, pues vamos con la última parte. ¿Sí? Voy a explicarte unas cosillas acerca de mi hija. – James asintió con un nudo en la garganta – Empecemos por la parte en la que vienes a recoger a mi hija: mientras esperas no te pongas nervioso ni resoples, si querías llegar a tiempo al cine o lo que sea no haber quedado con mi hija. Mi hija se estará preparando, eso puede llevar más tiempo que redecorar el palacio de Buckingham. Al menos, haz algo útil y límpiame el coche o siega el césped de mi jardín.

El hombre se tomó una pequeña pausa para depositar con calma la libreta y el bolígrafo de nuevo en su cajón. Luego se reclinó en su asiento y juntó las yemas de los dedos, esbozando una sonrisa de calma tan falsa que a James se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias.

- Segunda parte: no me mientas. Podrás pensar que soy un viejo idiota, pero en relación a mi hija soy el Dios del Universo, Todopoderoso y sin piedad. Cuando te pregunte, sólo tendrás una oportunidad para decirme la verdad, _toda_ la verdad y _nada más_ que la verdad. Tengo una escopeta, una pala y cinco acres en la parte de atrás de mi casa. No juegues conmigo.

James trató de controlar el pánico. Se dijo que aquel hombre debía de ser como los caballos: olía el miedo y reaccionaba en relación a ello.

- Tercero: cuando traigas a mi hija a casa, ignora la cara camuflada en la ventana, soy yo, y tampoco hagas caso de ese puntito de luz roja que pueda aparecer en tu frente.

Lily, en la cocina, ya no sabía si algún día lograría dejar de llorar de la risa. Tenía los ojos empapados, las mejillas rojas, le dolía un costado y seguía tirada en el suelo, aunque rezando por poder algún día volver a ponerse en pie. El té ya casi estaba frío sobre la mesa de la cocina, y las galletas esperaban en su plato a que alguien las sirviese.

- Y, por último… Quizás te hayan dicho que el sexo sin ningún "método barrera" puede matarte. Déjame aclararte algo: en lo que respecta al sexo con mi hija, yo soy la barrera. Y te mataré.

Ahí, la pelirroja ya no pudo soportarlo más, y sus carcajadas se escucharon por todos los rincones de la casa, haciendo sonreír a su padre y sobresaltarse a James, que estaba tan acojonado que del susto pegó un bote en el asiento, como si le hubieran clavado unas agujas de hacer punto. Lily entró al salón, riéndose sin parar. Por su aspecto, debía de llevar así ya un buen rato.

- Déjale ya, papá. Creo que ha captado la esencia del asunto – dijo, riéndose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

James no dijo nada porque todavía estaba bastante shockeado. Y el shock se acrecentó cuando la chica le dio otro beso en la mejilla a él.

- ¿No querías ir a dar una vuelta?

Eso lo hizo despertar de golpe.

- ¿Vas a venir?

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después cómo te ha dejado mi padre. Has logrado sobrevivir, deberías estar orgulloso – repuso ella, con una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas todavía rojas – Espera que me ponga unos vaqueros y coja la chaqueta y nos vamos.

James esbozó una sonrisa idiotizada y observó a la pelirroja subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Mark Evans se retiró del salón sonriendo. Tenía la sensación de que el pobre chico no aguantaría cinco minutos más en su compañía. Y, además, estaba seguro de que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shoot, fruto de mi mente corrompida y malvada, basado e inspirado en una cosa que me pasaron por e-mail hace bastante tiempo y era un Formulario Para Salir Con Mi Hija. xD en fin, esto son cosas que salen entre clase y clase. La Historia es aburrida, yo me encargo de amenizarla xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya, si os estiráis y me dejáis un review... pues os guardaré gratitud eterna xD_

_¡Besos y hasta la próxima!_

_Kira _;)


End file.
